1977 Atlantic hurricane season
The 1977 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 1977 and ended November 30th, 1977. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 1977 Atlantic hurricane season was a Below-Average season, producing 7 Depressions, 6 named storms, 3 hurricanes and 2 major. The First Storm, Anita, formed on June 30th, while the last storm, Frieda, Dissipated on November 4th. Out of the storms that formed during the season, Three Storms: TD 5, Evelyn and Frieda, made landfall in the US. Anita impacted Mexico in Early-July. Newfoundland saw some effects of Tropical Storm Babe in Late-August Bermuda received the worst hit during the season, Hurricane Dorothy struck the Island as a Category-3 in Late-September.. causing $195 million in Damage and Killing 47. Tropical Depression Five and Tropical Storm Evelyn both hit the US State of Florida And the season ended with Tropical Storm Frieda making landfall in the US State of North Carolina, before dissipating on November 4th. The Season Collectively caused $255 Million USD in damage and claimed 85 Lives. In Reality This season Actually saw 6 named storms, 5 hurricanes and 1 major, with Anita being the Strongest storm in reality, peaking as a 175 mph (280 km/h) Category-5 Storms Hurricane Anita Tropical Storm Babe Hurricane Clara Hurricane Dorothy Tropical Depression Five Tropical Storm Evelyn Tropical Storm Frieda Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1977 till:01/12/1977 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1977 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/06/1977 till:07/07/1977 color:C2 text:Anita from:19/08/1977 till:25/08/1977 color:TS text:Babe from:10/09/1977 till:23/09/1977 color:C4 text:Clara from:16/09/1977 till:30/09/1977 color:C4 text:Dorothy from:29/09/1977 till:01/10/1977 color:TD text:Five from:19/10/1977 till:22/10/1977 color:TS text:Evelyn barset:break from:31/10/1977 till:04/11/1977 color:TS text:Frieda bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1977 till:01/07/1977 text:June from:01/07/1977 till:01/08/1977 text:July from:01/08/1977 till:01/09/1977 text:August from:01/09/1977 till:01/10/1977 text:September from:01/10/1977 till:01/11/1977 text:October from:01/11/1977 till:01/12/1977 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 1977 season. Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 1977 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Past Storms Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Inactive Hurricane Season